Above
by ShyLotah
Summary: Being flung back in time after failing to defeat All for One, Izuku is quickly connected with his original quirk. Undecided pairing, slight Naruto xover, Madara-esk!Izuku, OP!Izuku, Ladiesman!Izuku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia.

Speech:

"Detroit smash." - Talking

'Detroit smash.' - Thoughts

**DETROIT SMASH **\- Techniques

**AN/ I have a bit of a road map setup for this story but I'm just kind of writing what I feel is right. I'll try uploading around once a week but no promises. **

"This is where we end it all!" Izuku Midoriya yells, electricity arcing around his body. He knew that he only had one shot left. Him VS Shigaraki and All for One. He knew that the odds were stacked against him.

Seeing the symbol of peace charging his attack both Shigaraki and AFO charge their own in anticipation. This would be the final attack to decide the future of the world.

With a roar, both parties charge towards each other, their attacks clashing and trying to dominate each other. Shigaraki was the first to go, overwhelmed by the might of Izuku's attack. But AFO stood strong, unmoving, his attack was holding its own and gaining ground on Izuku's before with one last push his hand pierced through the stomach of the Symbol of Peace.

The last thing Izuku saw was the mask of All for One as he fell to the ground in defeat.

_**Drip drip drip**_

Izuku's eyes widen in shock as he awakens in what seems to be a sewer of some sort. Looking around he sees that there is no way to go besides forward. He walked for what felt like hours before he felt a presence.

Standing there was a tall man wearing all black, his features were fuzzy due to the fact that there was little to no light in the sewer. He was able to make out the man's glowing red eyes that seems to illuminate the area ever so slightly.

"So you have finally arrived." The man speaks out to Izuku who flinches at the man talking.

"Who are you?" Izuku asks, not dropping his guard for even a second. He couldn't afford to let someone get the drop on him.

"I am your quirk, before you say anything, I am not One for All. I am the true quirk that you were born with. A quirk that had never activated due to my user never reaching the requirements until today." His piercing red eyes that were now visible seemed to stare deep into his soul.

"Do you have a name? Why does it even matter, I'm pretty sure I'm already dead anyways." Izuku asks as his guard begins to drop ever so slightly seeing that the man wasn't intent on attacking him.

"You're right, you are dead. The last attack was able to do you in for good, and yes I do have a name. You can call me Madara. The quirk that I will grant you will allow the user to overcome even the greatest of odds. In order for my ability to work one must have the drive and confidence. Which is something you definitely have now but it was far too late for me to activate when you gained them. So tell me Izuku Midoriya, Do you wish to live? To become the strongest and most undisputed Hero of all time for generations to come? " Madara's eyes seemed to glow brighter with each word he spoke. Izuku could feel the power in the man's voice as he spoke.

After the man finished his speech Izuku's eyes widened at the man's question. Of course he wanted to live, he wanted to save people. He had already let down the ones that had trusted him the most. Kacchan being ambushed and getting killed by AFO, Shoto taking out Dabi with a suicide move to insure the man wouldn't wreck more havoc. The list went on. He was the last surviving member of his class. AFO knew what he was doing once he broke out of prison.

"Yes! I want to live. I want to save them. I need a second chance!" Izuku yells, clenching his fist in front of him. His eyes burned with determination staring into the Madara's eyes before he closed them.

'Just like that damn Uzumaki, even in the face of certain doom his determination never wavered.' with a small snort he opens his eyes once more this time showing lavender purple eyes with rings surrounding them.

"Very well boy. I wish you the best of luck" the man spoke as he places his hand atop Izuku's head. Madara begins to fade away leaving Izuku alone in the sewer.

Nothing happened for several seconds before he was suddenly drowned out by a flash of light. Bracing himself he's prepared for what is to come.

"WAIT!" Izuku screams as he launches up from his position. He scans his surroundings deducing that he was in his old room. Looking in the mirror he can tell that something was different. He appeared to only be about 5 years old. One noticeable different were his eyes, instead of being their emerald green were now crimson red with a strange design surrounding his pupil. His hair while still a bit curly was longer falling to his neck.

He quickly noticed that it felt like everything in extreme quality. Looking towards the wall he was able to see each individual speck and mark.

"I think it looks ridiculous but it's a look you'll definitely grow into some day." Spinning around at the sound of someone's voice he's met with Madara sitting down on his bed with an amused expression on his face.

"Izuku Midoriya, from today onwards you will be the heir to some of the most powerful people to walk this earth. I've graced you with not only my power but the power of three others whom their power was only rivaled by each other." standing to his full height he towered over the 5 year old. The robes and armor he wore seeming to not take away from his movement in any way.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, from me you inherit my eyes, and my battle prowess, from Hashirama Senju you inherit his heart and body. From Naruto Uzumaki you inherit his soul, stamina and will. The last one would have been Sasuke Uchiha but in order to maintain balance we decided that Kakashi Hatake would be the perfect replacement. From him you receive the eyes of Obito Uchiha, as well as his genius the only side effect is you might feel the want to indulge in romance novels from time to time."

Madara finishes with each name he spoke a subtle change happened to Izuku. Looking towards the mirror he seemed to grow about an inch and began to grow muscle, his hair which use to be only green began to bleed blonde at the roots.

'This is definitely not going to help with Shotos Dad-Might theory.' Izuku mused in his head. Letting out a small sigh he looks back towards Madara.

"From all of us you gain each of our Chakra combined. The only "issue" is that you don't actually have Chakra coils which would make it impossible for you to mold chakra." He paused for dramatic effect as he sees Izuku begin to panic a bit.

"Luckily you're a special case and this will actually allow you to mold and use chakra much easier than normal. The chakra within you is so dense and powerful that just by lifting your finger you can likely bring this entire building to the ground." once again Izuku began to panic a bit to which he just patted the kid on the shoulder.

"I want to be honest with you child. You will likely retain memories from the four of us. They will be unlike anything you have ever seen. None of us were good people besides Uzumaki. We killed because it was required of us. I was known for mercilessly slaughtering thousands of my enemies. Hashirama could cause entire cities to be destroyed in a matter of seconds, Hatake was one of the best stealth assassins to be born. Uzumaki only killed out of necessity but nonetheless he did have to kill."

"I must warn you, from me you will also gain my thirst for battle. You'll seek out ways to challenge yourself. Do not get lost in the darkness child." Madara warns as his face shows a grim seriousness.

"Before I leave I will grant you two gifts, one being a set of my armor that will continue to grow as you do. The other being my preferred weapons, the Gunbai and kama. I have a feeling that you will be able to take it to heights that even I could not imagine." as Madara finishes his statement he begins to fade away.

"Good luck Izuku Midoriya, not like you'll need it hahahahaha" Madara lets out a genuine laugh before the final bits of his body fade away.

Izuku was left to his own thoughts as he felt the power in his body. He felt like he could take anyone down. He felt unmatched, he knew what it was like to fight against the strongest villians and he was sure that he could take down All for One with minimal effort.

Staring down at his hands they began to grow black. "This must be my Chakra, usually it's a blue color but since it's mixed it must have turned black. Hashirama was able to create entire forests without much effort. This is going to be such a headache trying to decipher memories of 4 very different people."

Memories of his friends flashed before his eyes and he closed his fist. He couldn't afford to fail this time.

"I will be a hero like no other" he says as he begins to walk towards the door, only to trip and fall slamming into the wall.

"Turns out that suddenly becoming half your height makes walking a bit harder than necessary." mumbling to himself, he notices the scrape on his arm and the pain that came quickly subsided and healed nearly instantly.

Noting that he did need to test out his abilities another time he was about to open the door when it swings open missing him by inches as he steps back out of instinct.

"Izuku dear are you okay? I heard something fall and came as quickly as I could." she scooped him up into her arms and cradling him

"I'm fine Kaa-san, when I fell down I scraped my arm and when I put my hand on it they glowed black! Then my owie went away! I have a quirk Kaa-san!" Izuku yells with excitement it was actually pretty difficult dumbing down his vocabulary considering he was only 5.

"Well let's get you to the doctors as soon as we can." still holding Izuku she went to the kitchen and called the doctor's office who luckily had an opening for a few hours from now.

After they ate breakfast which was bacon and eggs with a side of toast. He realized how much he missed having a simple life outside of being the number one hero. He missed being able to spend days hanging out with his mom.

His mother helped him get dressed before they set off on their journey to the doctors.

Walking past the many dumps and polluted areas in his city, he realized that he would have to do something about this.

Back when he first began training with All Might the hero had told him something that truly inspired him.

_"Being a hero isn't just about fighting villains." _

It took him 10 months to clean up Dagobah Beach. This time around he will clean it in a quarter of that. He wanted to become a hero who could inspire people to be their best.

Looking up towards his mom he let a small smile grace his lips as they continued on their way.

-Sometime later-

The tests had gone rather smoothly. They tested out a bit of his regeneration ability and his enhanced strength. They were limited on what tests they could run due to only being a children's hospital but they got got the results they needed.

The mother/son duo were waiting patiently in the office for the doctor to come back with Izuku's test results. Inko loved seeing the megawatt smile on Izuku's face as he went on about how great of a hero All Might is.

After a bit of waiting the doctor interned the room once again holding a clipboard.

"Judging by the test results we have ran it goes without saying that your son does indeed have a quirk. It would appear he has some form of energy flowing through his body. We've had a few similar cases in the past and would recommend seeing a quirk specialist about it. "the doctor finished explaining to Inko before turning towards Izuku.

"What will you be naming your quirk?" the doctor says filling out the quick registry.

"I know that my quirk will become the best of the best! So I'm going to name it All-Mighty."

"Oh an All Might fan are you?" the doctor says writing down the name.

"Of course! Who isn't?" 'Let's go with that hehe' he chuckles internally.

-Later that night-

Settling down for the night Izuku sat in front of the computer watching All Might debut video.

_**"HAHAHA HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **_

People felt safe when All Might appeared. To others they admired the fact he could smile in the face of disaster. Of course, Izuku knew better. He knew the man had plenty of fears. His train of thought was interrupted at the sound of the door opening.

"Izuku dear, it's time for you to go to bed." His mother spoke in her soft voice. Izuku looked towards his mom before letting another smile form.

"Kaa-san, Can I become a hero?"

Inko paused for a second as she thought about it. A smile graced her lips as she brought Izuku in for a hug.

"Yes, you will become a hero. You're already my hero. "

This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the number one hero and Symbol of Peace… Again.

**AN/ so I've been writing this chapter for about a week now and I've probably changed details at least 30 times. **

**Feel free to find me on social media ShyLotah**

**I also stream sometimes! **

** /ShyLotah**

**Join my discord! **

** /rU9TzrK**


End file.
